Talk:Death Pact Signet
talk This is kind of sinister O.o — Skuld 13:47, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Look at the cast time and get over it. ::Imagine a whole team of Primary or secondary Ritualists.... The battle would only end in one big chain reaction that would all at once xD — Poki#3 17:55, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::ROFL, Me like! This could be great fun. Oh and think of the possibilities for EoE bombs =) --Xeeron 05:41, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I don't feel like there's a viable reason to ever use my Rez Signets again. I am very amused. Alt F Four 06:50, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :It does cause "chain-reaction" deaths of anyone in the chain of rezzes: I rez you, you rez him, he rezzes her; when she dies, he dies, you die, I die. --Heurist 14:14, 8 March 2007 (CST) :Has anyone tried if it causes a death penalty when this skill kills the ritualist? --Parabellum 11:24, 23 September 2006 (CDT) This is odd...how does the game keep track of who this has been used on? How many people can you use it on? Will it cancel the previous connection? What other effects could cancel the connection? Very mysterious... Arshay Duskbrow 18:54, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :I assume an icon will appear on the effects panel, like when using Signet of Strength or Soul Twisting. But you may end up having multiple icons if you have multiple resses, which could make things rather interesting. I think this'll be a good last-ditch res in something like PvP or when in a relatively safe PvE area, but you'd want to be careful who you use it on (not assassins, obviously). RossMM 01:54, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Best case scenario: you use it when you're on a sliver of health left, the debuff gets purged when you die anyways. Worst case scenario: you use it when you're at full health on an assassin with 60% DP :D :::If you use it when you're almost dead, the person you res will be almost dead too. two deaths for the price of one! =) --Kiiron 10:50, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :To answer the question of how the game keeps track (internally mechanics aside) the resurrected person has a "Death Pact Signet" icon in their status area for the 120 seconds. The caster has no indication that this is in effect, I suppose they could have included it as a non-droppable maintained effect "You are maintaining Death Pact Signet on ..." which would be nice, but what would you do, it is up to the target to make sure they do not die so they need the icon. --Heurist 14:14, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::::Don't worry, dervishes will join assassins in the "we think we can tank with 70 armor" category. Then people can discriminate assassins AND dervishes. Back on topic: This res is a bigger risk than using a 6 or 8 second res. Assassinman 16:18, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Hey. my dervish has 100 armor all the time and dished out more damage than a warrior.----- Build:D/E Icy Fighter --Coloneh RIP 22:03, 3 December 2006 (CST) Except Dervishes can tank due to the huge amount of powerful defensive and healing skills they have. Well, maybe not tank but certainly survive at melee range respectably. Arshay Duskbrow 16:44, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :Considering the amount of enchantment removals that have been added in nightfall, do you think a PVE enemy(after your character leaves the island) is stupid enough to not have at least one or two enchantment removal skills when they see a fully enchanted dervish running towards them? I hope not, because that would make these monsters as stupid as about 90% of the prophecies kind, and it will make factions be the only one to have the smartest monster AI that effectively knew how to ruin any monk's day(which actually brought a challenge). Just like how afflicted explosions were the weakness of assassins, enchantment removal+spike will be dervishes' ultimate weakness. The only thing they should do is what they were meant to do, same goes with assassins. Assassinman 01:16, 29 September 2006 (CDT) This isn't really the place to get into it, but I think you're being overly pessimistic. Enchant stripping for a Dervish isn't that big a deal. They get Mysticism bonuses plus whatever "end" effects the enchants might've had, and almost all of their enchants cast and recharge quickly. They also have a wide selection of potent healing skills; Natural Healing actually works best when you don't have enchants, but there's also Dwayna's Touch, Pious Restoration and Signet of Piety, along with things like Conviction, a stance that gives +24 armor OR +3 regen if you have no enchants. Very long story short, enchant removal is hardly the end of the world for a Dervish. They've been designed with good survivability. That is what they're "meant to do". Arshay Duskbrow 03:30, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Instead of coming up with a counterargument, I'll simply state, only time will tell, and that we'll see proof of "survivability" when Nightfall comes out. Assassinman 14:34, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Get back on topic!! Death Pact Signet, fastest res skill in the game with the greatest penalty. (Terra Xin 10:43, 7 October 2006 (CDT)) :How about this skill combined with Symbolic Celerity? :D --71.48.123.140 19:02, 12 October 2006 (CDT)]] :Well, apart from the possibilities with EoE and other serious discussion, this is the funniest skill I've seen yet. Two thumbs up! (lol) ~ Discount Bob 15:47, 17 October 2006 (CDT) this could work well with Lively was Naomei-Go defenestrate yourself. Skill descrip Pretty vague. Heres something that probably needs to be tested, if a rit rezzes 2 people with this, one dies and it kills the Rt. Does the other one still kill the Rt when he dies? or are they basically off the hook because they died from it already? If they DONT get killed from it again, this is an extremely good skill and all rezzing should be left to whoever has this so it doesnt chain and rezzing each other with it.--Thelordofblah 17:29, 12 October 2006 (CDT) :Thelordofblah makes a good point. Technically, he should die, seeing as it merely says "the next time rezzed ally dies". It says nothing about the condition of the rezzer. If that is the case, it could heavily tax the group. I'll make sure someone brings another hard rez when using it. Probably lively on the death pact rezzer, and a flesh or rezmer just in case. haha, I've toyed with it, but never had to go that far... Team - Lightning Ball. --Silk Weaker 01:10, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::The next time they die, you die. It's worded pretty clearly, and it works exactly like that. You're only off the hook if you're already dead when they die. Otherwise you're going down, period. Divine Intervention notwithstanding, maybe. --67.169.91.223 01:05, 5 November 2006 (CST) :::Actually each target rezzed will have the Death Pact Signet (DPS) icon on their bar and their death will result the death of the caster if they are alive. To illustrate: party member 1 and party member 2 both die, I use DPS on both of them, party member 1 dies again, I die with them, someone rezzes me, party member 2 dies, I die with them. --Heurist 14:14, 8 March 2007 (CST) Could make Minion FActory work with only 1 rezmer and 2 or 3 saccers in TA. Possibly. This skill makes me think of saccers.--Coloneh 21:34, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :Nah, 8 sec recharge, and the fact that you rez them at above 33%HP (because they res at your hp) so it takes 2 BiPs to , instead of one, still make 16 fast casting + restore life and resurrect, better. plus, when they sac themselves after you res em, you die too, pretty pointless for minion factories actually. Although a use i can think of is 2 saccers + 1 rezmer, the saccers are N/Rt, one sacs himself, the other uses death pact sig on him, he sacs again, rezmer resses one, the ressed one uses death pact on the other saccer... etc... but it's still more complicated. --Terrifi Cani 16:13, 20 October 2006 (CDT) I think a good use for this would be have a saccer with this, they use it to rezz their buddies, and then they suicide. It depends though on previous posts, if the effect ends when you die. -- 14:50, 26 October 2006 (CDT) I've tested a minion factory with this. You only need Death Pact Signets and Lively Was Naomei on 1 or more people to quickly create an army. Lively is used to rez everyone and break the death pact chain. My tests started out awkward because I had to use different prof heroes, and didn't know what I was doing at first, but with practice it is very fast! You can do it with a full group of Rt/N or N/Rt. Spec'd with Death/Restoration/Spawning....whatever you wish. I believe this was one of Anet's intentions for the skill. It seems to be designed to fit too well. :D --RedFeather 05:05, 18 December 2006 (CST) Perma-death See skill note, happened to me three times skill is broke.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 08:34, 3 November 2006 (CST) Death Points? See my note, until this gets corrected (if this is indeed a bug, which it should be, but maybe Anet's decided to buff Rits) this is probably one of the sweetest Rezzes, especially if paired with Lively Was Naomei. VegJed 01:28, 16 November 2006 (CST) Possible Build Potential Here is a video of a primary mesmer using Signet of Illusion, Symbolic Celerity, Lively Was Naomei and Death Pact. Maybe if you threw in some energy/health renewal you could create a new type of rezmer build. http://www.youtube.com/v/H0Vi1qRkJbc --RedFeather 05:11, 17 November 2006 (CST) :A fun, if impractical, team build for HA could have a necro, a ritualist, and 4 other members with some sort of sac mechanism... everyone dies except for the ritualist (who revives everyone with Death Pact), who then casts Lively Was Naomei. The necro casts Death Nova on the whole party and everyone rushes in, maybe with pbaoe skills... when one person dies, boom. ::Except for the fact my hero MM only kicked making minions after the HA match was over, seems to be disabled there. After that happened I swapped him out so didnt continue to try other fights/maps. --CKaz 16:36, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Or how about this: Mo/Rt with Unyielding Aura and this. Everyone sacs themself to death and unyielding is used to rez everyone but 1, who has BiP. Use this to rez the buy with BiP and get death nova on everyone, and have a few people with Cruel Was Daoshen. Everyone gets up to the enemy and the BiP guy kills himself, thereby killing the Mo/Rt and killing everything else cause of Unyielding ending. Boom, everything dies. --Gimmethegepgun 19:32, 15 February 2007 (CST) Energy What happens if you res a warrior? A caster will have more energy than a warrior, so the extra energy is just wasted?--62.235.153.85 09:28, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Not "wasted" as you don't actually lose energy from this skill; but they'll be ressed to their full energy. Actually, a Monk ressing a Warrior with full Gladiator's almost breaks even, if the Monk isn't using +energy eq. 24.6.147.36 09:30, 8 January 2007 (CST)